


Treason

by bastiansbabe



Series: Treason [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gerlonso - Freeform, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xabi gets caught with his pants down. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treason

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based on the rumors that Xabi Alonso cheated on his wife. Slightly AU.
> 
> If I get a good response, I'll write more.

_“She knows.”_

There was a sense of déjà vu as those words left his lips. It had been five years since he last said them, albeit in another country. The memory was still fresh in his mind.

She had walked in on the two of them. He was sure he had locked the door, but then again, they were drunk. Maybe that’s why he let her walk out and didn’t chase after her. He thought this was his chance. They could divorce quietly and he could move on with his life. The life he so desperately wanted with the man she discovered him with.

That dream was short-lived when she unceremoniously announced that she was expecting their first child.


End file.
